Autumn procul oblivio
by Ashamed Kawaii
Summary: •AU•Hermione y Draco tienen cinco años de noviazgo pronto se casaran pero por unos polvos mágicos ella pierde la memoria creyendo que Ron es su novio y Draco su peor enemigo…
1. Polvos

_Disclaimer: _No, no soy rubia, no me pudro en dinero y no arruiné el final de Harry Potter, así que los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia ¡a hiperventilar con el Dramione!

**  
**_Resumen: _Hermione y Draco tienen cinco años de noviazgo pronto se casaran pero por unos polvos mágicos ella pierde la memoria creyendo que Ron es su novio y Draco su peor enemigo…

_Dedicado: _A la vale mad…digo a mi amiga **friidaaa **(leéte sus historias, si no…ni querrás saber lo que te haré xD) que me enseñó a no ser una floja pero Gosh me odia…

* * *

_"A veces me siento como si estuviera navegando en un sueño hundido,  
trato de leer las señales pero no sé lo que significan."  
—Robbie Williams, Grace._

* * *

**Polvos**

**Capitulo 1.**

James Sirius Potter, era un niño con una vivacidad increíble, siempre se mostraba tierno, querido y un niño que pudiese respetar las reglas a sus escasos cinco años, le encantaba que la gente externa supiera que él, siendo el primogénito del famoso Harry Potter se comportara como, la sociedad quería que se comportara. Le encantaba saber que cuando se portaba bien la señora Pickles siempre le regalaba dulces, que la gente le sonriera y se maravillará que era hijo de Potter, sí, eso era lo que James hacía todo para obtener algunos dulces.

La realidad, era que, sencillamente, necesitaba a un hermano, o al menos eso siempre escuchaba que su madre decía que necesitaba. Le encantaba jugar con su tío George, bromeando sobre la oreja que le faltaba, era uno de sus ídolos a seguir, de vez en cuando George le regalaba _juguetes_, del Sortilegio Weasley y se la pasaba bromeando con su padre. Le encantaba aliarse con su tío Ron y fastidiar al rubio platinado con aires de grandeza. No, no es que odiará al novio de su tía, y que muy posiblemente él no se diera cuenta que Ron si qué disfrutaba fastidiando a _ese niño de papi_. Le encantaba hacer bromas a diestra y siniestra, cuando estaba en su casa o en la casa de su tía _Herms, _se sentía tan él, a veces tenía la suerte de sonreír y fingir que no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo o en su defecto de lo que hizo. Aunque sí que sabía lo que hizo y sabía cómo llevaba su plan.

Cuando estaba con su tío Ron, él le compraba y le proporcionaba todo, absolutamente todo lo que su maquiavélica mente de niño pensaba para fastidiar al novio de tía _Herms_, era él único que le hacía la guerra abiertamente, y eso de alguna manera le gustaba. A James le gustaba saber qué, no era una blanca palomita y que ciertamente…en muchas ocasiones todos creían que como el niño que era no sabía lo que hacía él, si que podía ocupar eso en su favor y ciertamente y deliberadamente lo hacía.

Recodaba aquél día, no le molestaba que le hubiese dicho mocoso sinvergüenza, odioso o los sin fin de sobrenombres que ciertamente: el señor _todopoderoso_ Draco Malfoy se auto decía. Recordar que su tío Ron le había dado un shampoo, y ¡qué magnifica suerte había tenido! Al acompañar a su tía _Herms_ a una tienda mágica, había cambiado el shampoo de su futuro tío Draco al que su tío Ron le había dado. Sonrió mientras se acordaba de eso, era memorable ese día. Se estaba quedando en el departamento de tía _Herms_ e indudablemente tío Draco dormía ahí.

Había bajado a servirse cereal, y _Herms_ no sabía en dónde se encontraba, cuando el grito de Draco Malfoy inundó su oído ¿qué aspecto tendría?, ¿qué haría? ¿Por qué le gustaba hacer bromas? No lo sabía pero estaba completamente seguro que trabajaría para su tío favorito en la tienda. Apretó la quijada, después de unos cinco rápidos minutos, vislumbró a Draco Malfoy, escurriendo de agua, en su cuerpo, con una toalla cubriéndole la cintura para abajo, apretaba la quijada y sus ojos grisáceos se volvieron fríos y duros, James se aterrorizó de no haber sido porque la cabellera platinada había desaparecido dejándolo ver a cada cierto tiempo miles de colores diferentes.

— ¡Mocoso! — Dijo casi gritando Draco — ¡¿Qué demonios me hiciste?!

— Yo no hice nada — James encogió de hombros.

Malfoy caminó hacia el niño, sumamente molesto. Jaloneó la pijama del niño, cómo lo odiaba, se hacía el niño querible, igual que su mugroso padre Potter. ¡Pero sus estúpidas bromas habían llegado hasta ahí! — Escúchame niño, si yo digo ¿qué me hiciste? Tú, inmediatamente me respondes, tú no me caes bien, y creo que jamás me caerás bien, como del tampoco yo te caigo bien.

— Señor Malfoy — dijo James nervioso, era cierto, olvidaba que tenía un horrible genio y que cuando su tía no estaba, le tenía miedo, siempre creyó que Draco Malfoy era como los demás, pero era increíblemente diferente, a él no le importaba si era un niño indefenso de cinco años, él tenía que pagar haya sido un "sin querer" (que en verdad toda la gente pensaba que era así), o como el astuto de Draco Malfoy, sabía que lo hacía deliberadamente, no lo odiaba, le agradaba que tuviese las agallas y pese a que le tenía algo de miedo cuando estaban solos, le encantaba sonreír descaradamente cuando siempre ganaba él —. No sé de lo que habla.

— Claro que si sabes Potter — siseó Draco, tenía que parecerse a su estúpido padre, tenía que tener el mocoso también el odio ¿por qué nadie veía que era un maldito ese niño? Le hastiaba, le enfermaba quedar como el malo, como el estúpido ¿por qué nadie veía esa sonrisa cínica? Que de seguro le había enseñado el muy bastardo de Weasley — ¿Cómo-demonios-se-quita-esto? — dijo recalcando cada palabra.

— Yo… — la voz del niño sonó apagada.

— Draco Malfoy Black — chilló Hermione, mientras caminaba dando zanjadas hacia James — ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Suéltalo!

James sonrió, pensó que estaba perdido ¿cómo decirle al novio de su tía que su tío Ron estaba implicado? Seguramente a él no le comprendía ¡es más! Podría ser castigado de por vida sin ir jamás al Sortilegio Weasley — No sé que le pasó a tío Draco — dijo humildemente.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada sin soltarlo aún de la pijama — Granger, ¿acaso estás ciega? — dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione alzó la vista y efectivamente, el pelo de Malfoy cambiaba a colores tan chillones que si te quedabas viéndolo por unos segundos ardían los ojos — ¿Y qué tiene que ver James en todo esto? ¡Por Merlín, Draco! Es sólo un niño, suéltalo.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver? — dijo con sorna, ¡increíble! A veces deseaba zarandear a Hermione, un mugroso escuincle hijo de Potter le hacía la vida miserable — ¿Acaso tu cambiaste mi shampoo? — Hubo un segundo de silencio — Lo supuse, este mocoso cambió mi shampoo para joderme la existencia ¿es que soy el único que ve cómo es realmente este niñato?

— Lo que si sé, es que eres el único paranoico aquí, y no ocupes esas palabras vulgares en frente del hijo de Harry — lo miró desdeñosamente —. A lo mejor yo agarre el shampoo equivocado Draco.

— Tío Draco — susurró James preocupado, sonrió venenosamente que sólo Draco se dio cuenta —. No regañes a tía _Herms_, es muy probable que yo me haya confundido y pido una disculpa — Draco entrecerró los ojos, ¡qué falsos perdones! ¿Quería decir un _lo siento_, cuando él era el maestro de decir las cosas sin sentirlas? El niño estaba perdido.

— Oh, querido — enterneció la mirada Hermione y después miró a Draco — ¿Lo escuchaste?

— ¿Su falso perdón? — dijo mordaz, Hermione rodó los ojos e iba a hablar pero Draco se adelantó — Hermione, no tratas de enseñarle la ironía a la serpiente.

— El niño no te está mostrando ironía, me preguntó si realmente sabe lo que es la ironía el pequeño James.

— Eres demasiado ingenua, a veces me sorprendes — apretó la quijada, desvió la vista al niño y lo acercó más a él para que Hermione no escuchara —. Óyeme mocoso clon de Potter, a mi no me engañas, donde me sigas jodiendo no te voy a tratar como el niño de cinco años que creen todos que tienes — lo aventó bruscamente y el niño sonrió —. Donde no se me quité esta cosa del pelo Granger, alguien va a pagar muy caro.

— Tío Draco — habló con falso nerviosismo —. Yo también te voy a tratar como el tío que quiero mucho, y cuando te demuestre lo mucho que te quiero y que tú no quieras iré con tía _Herms_ y mamá y todos.

Draco abrió los ojos estupefacto, miró a Hermione — ¡Me está declarando la guerra abiertamente, el escuincle!

— Malfoy — Hermione se llevó sus dedos al puente de la nariz — ¿No entiendes que Jamie dijo que te quiere? Todos sabemos lo no tan amoroso que eres, por eso si te pones fastidioso —como ahora— pedirá ayuda. Además ¿por qué querría hacerte guerra? ¡Por Merlín! — Echó una carcajada después, Draco la miró furioso — ¿Te estás escuchando? El niño tiene cinco años y tú ya tienes veinticinco.

— No necesito de tu ayuda, Granger — fulminó al niño y a su novia —. Yo solo puedo quitarme lo que ese clon de Potter me hizo — se dirigió al niño —. James Potter, yo también te aseguraré lo mucho que te quiero — barrió las palabras y salió de ahí.

Fue en ese momento que James lo admiró, ¡nadie!, ¡nadie en toda la existencia! Había jugado con esas palabras como sólo tío Draco hacía, nadie le había declarado la guerra mordaz e inteligentemente como tío Draco había hecho, nadie se había dado cuenta de la careta del niño perfecto que ponía hacía los demás, siempre tío Draco se daba cuenta. Y desde esa vez empezó a ver detenidamente a tío Draco, y le encantaba, le encantaba saber que él si que podía manejar las cosas a su convivencia y que en contentaba a tía Herms. Y le encantaba tener las guerras con él cuando estuvo durmiendo en casa de su tía porque su mamá estaba en el Quidditch y su papá estaba quién sabe dónde con los Aurores.

— Jamie, baja a ayudar a mamá a hacer el pastel — escuchó la voz de su madre, y regresó a la realidad.

Era el cumpleaños de su tía, y todos habían querido que se hiciera fiesta sorpresa aunque a sus escasos cinco años sabía que su tía ya sabría la fiesta. Tenía en la mano los polvos que se había robado de Sortilegio Weasley, no sabía qué eran o para qué servían. Los vio atrayentes, estaban en un frasco transparente, pendían polvos de diferentes colores. Lo que James no sabía es que cuando había entrado a la Zona Restringida, y que cuando agarró los polvos, estaban aún en proceso de experimentación.

— ¡Sal de mi cuarto, mocoso! — la puerta se abrió duramente, dejando ver a Draco frunciendo el ceño.

El niño se bajó tranquilamente y le sacó la lengua — También es el de mi tía, intento fallido de rubio.

— Tu madre te está llamando, y lárgate antes de que sepas que tan Malfoy y rubio soy, escuincle.

James sonrió angélicamente escondiendo los polvos de la vista de su tío — Sólo diré, señor Malfoy que quizás no sólo haya una sorpresita para tía Herms.

— Me estás amenazando — dijo divertido.

— No — comentó simple —. Sólo le estoy advirtiendo para que después no lo traten de paranoico — rió sonoramente, Draco apretó la quijada aventando al niño hacia el pasillo y cerrando la puerta estrepitosamente. James siguió riendo —. Ya voy mamá — escuchó Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy creyó que envejecería rápidamente si el clon fallido de Potter seguía frecuentándole de esa manera. Lo odiaba con todas sus ganas, siempre interrumpiendo momentos con Hermione, siempre con esa sonrisa sardónica, y siempre terminaba él peleándose con Hermione porque… ¿cómo él siendo un adulto, terminaba peleándose con ese mini Potter? Se recostó en su cama, allá abajo era un completo caos, escuchaba la voz chillona de la pecosa esa tratando de hacer todo lo más perfecto que podía. Estaba ahí abajo el niño que nos salvó el culo a todos riéndose del como su esposa se comportaba y apretaba la quijada ¿estaban todos enfermos? ¿A quién en su sano juicio le gustaría ver a su esposa con los nervios de punta? A él por supuesto que no, veía así a Hermione y salía corriendo de ahí.

¡Cinco años! Sonrió estúpido, sonrió como sólo Hermione conoce. Cinco años que eran novios, el próximo mes se iban a casar, y ciertamente era extraño, ¿él, enamorándose de una sangre sucia? Ni en sus más bizarros sueños. Y aceptó ¡todo! Aceptó la bola de pelos aplastada, que en realidad daba lástima al verla pero que estaba seguro que ese animal pensaba. Aceptó al amigo Potter, que siempre le daba esas palmadas de compañerismo y que siempre fulminaba con la mirada para darle un puñetazo en la cara y decirle que no lo tocara con sus asquerosas manos. Aceptó a la amiga extraña Luna, que pese a que nunca estaba, irónicamente para él, era la única cuerda… casi. Aceptó a la chillona de Ginevra, que siempre lo miraba inquisitoriamente. Y por sobre todo había aceptado a Ronald Weasley, a ese ser pobre siempre con el cejo fruncido y miradas sardónicas, no era estúpido. El pelirrojo seguía gustándole Hermione.

Y realmente eran unos bastardos sus amigos, él le había dicho tantas veces que los mandara a la mierda. Cuando les dijo lo que sentía el pusilánime pobre la había tratado de tonta, y el otro que no rompo un plato no le había dirigido la mirada por mucho tiempo. Claro él también había pasado por muchas diferencias, pero le importaba un bledo. Si realmente Pansy y Blaise eran sus amigos no tenían porque joderlo tanto. Y aunque se tardaron en digerirlo, al menos fueron más rápidos que el de esos dos bastardos. De una forma retorcida esperaba que Hermione se hiciera amiga de Pansy, pero no fue así, pedía demasiado, se hablaban educadamente, hasta donde podían. La primera vez que se conocieron civilizadamente, Draco creyó que jamás en su vida había visto unas sonrisas más hipocriticas en toda su vida y eso que había mucho a su padre. Hasta que siseó la serpiente hablando de la suerte que tuvo Hermione por haberse quedado con alguien de gran altura y la leona rugió, casi estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo a Pansy. Se había espantado un poco, pero no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisita cuando Pansy se cayó al ver como el puño de Hermione iba a la perfecta mejilla de su amiga Pansy y que por fortuna nunca llegó a la cara de ella.

Sin embargo con Blaise había sido diferente… hasta que se dio cuenta que el muy bastardo miraba descaradamente el escote del vestido de Hermione y lo más horrible y vergonzoso es que ella no se había dado cuenta. Y lo trataba de un celoso sin remedio, si tan solo supiese que cada que él y Blaise estaban juntos el muy bastardo siempre decía algo referente a su cuerpo anatómico y siempre terminaba él con su puño en la mejilla de Blaise. Odiaba que alguien hablara lo linda que se veía Hermione. Lo admitía a su pesar, era posesivo, y muy raras veces se contenía, podía ser lo más ácido posible o simplemente ocupaba los terribles accidentes.

Hermione odiaba las fiestas sorpresas, le había dicho que sólo quería pasarlo con él, tomando café, viajando quizás a la cabaña que él tenía en Finlandia y había dicho casi subrayando las palabras, nada de fiestas sorpresas y con eso había salido a trabajar. Y no era su culpa. Hoy, sin duda faltaría a trabajar, afortunadamente todavía podía darse el lujo de faltar cuando quisiera y por supuesto no lo iba a desaprovechar. Estaba haciendo las maletas, quería que cuando llegara Hermione descansara y se fueran a Espoo, mientras todavía fuese parte de él, les hacía muy bien recorrer la zona boscosa, esa era la jodida idea que tenía en mente. Nunca los habían jodido en los cinco años que él estaba saliendo con ella ¿por qué tenía que ser diferente?

Cuando había escuchado el timbre de la puerta torció el gesto, incrédulamente pensando que era Blaise, su sorpresa y su enojó se acrecentó al ver a la _fantástica _familia Potter. La pelirroja se había metido sin más empujándolo suavemente y yéndose directamente a la cocina. El niño lo había saludado cortésmente y había desaparecido de su vista. Potter había sonreído tímidamente y lo saludó nerviosamente. Había querido correrlos pero se detuvo en segundos, eso era un arma de dos filos, Hermione no deseaba esas fiestas pero si corría a sus amigos y luego la pelirroja esa iba y le reclamaba ¿quién quedaría peor? Así que dejó que se hicieran cargo por supuesto sin cooperar en nada, no quería meterse en serio problemas.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido, hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado. Miró la silueta confundido.

— ¿Hermione?

— No, James.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, niño?

— Mamá dijo que te fuera a buscar, tía Herms acaba de llegar y desea explicación y por supuesto que yo le dije que tú se las darías papá está ocupado con mamá. Te deseo suerte tío Draco — el niño echó a correr sin dejar que Draco le dijera unas cuentas palabras "lindas."

— Mierda — gruñó, prendiendo la luz del cuarto. Estaba ya vestido para la fiesta de ella, lo cierto es que no quería vestirse pero no quedaba más remedio qué hacerlo, odiaba discutir con la pelirroja.

Se acomodó su cabello y abrió la puerta suspirando más hondo. Lo admitía muy a su pesar, estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso. Y todo se escuchaba demasiado callado. Tembló una sola vez para después poner su careta que se le caracterizaba. Escuchó al fondo los sonidos del hijo de Potter platicando con su madre y Potter había desaparecido.

— ¿Te está agradando mi fiesta? — contestó una voz, susurrando.

Draco se mordió el labio, y volteó a verla con ojos arrepentidos — Para ser sinceros, no. No planeaba ver a tus preciosos amigos.

— Lo sé, pero ya sabía que ellos iban a hacer eso — encogió de hombros y le sonrió. Hermione vestía un traje sastre y su pelo lo tenía recogido en un rodete dejando a los lados caireles de su enmarañada cabellera.

— ¿Ya lo sabías? — Dijo algo frustrado y sorprendido alzando una ceja de incredulidad — ¿Sabías que estuve a punto de correrlos?

— ¡Hermione, ven por favor! — Gritó Ginny en la cocina.

— Lo supuse — se acercó a Draco —. Pero sé que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para no hacerlo ¿verdad? — lo besó suavemente y se encaminó hacía la cocina.

Hermione Granger era una gran manipuladora cuando se lo proponía y eso a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Trataría de pasarlo _"bien"_ en su fiesta ya mañana viajarían.

— Se dice, gracias querido James — dijo el niño.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas mocoso? — arrastró las palabras fastidiado viendo al pequeño niño que se hallaba a su lado sonriendo.

— Sin mí tío Draco, tía Herms se hubiese enojado, hubieras visto lo exaltada que llegó pero le dije cosas… te defendí ¡me debes algo a cambio!

— Yo no te debo nada, tú me debes a mí escuincle que eso no se te olvide y mucho menos te daré gracias, desaparécete de mi vista.

James gruñó. Casi no chantajeaba a nadie y cuando lo hacía de todo corazón no le creía. Se escuchó el timbre y rápidamente fue a abrir a su tío George con su esposa, le revolvieron el pelo. Llevaban un gran paquete de regalo — Jamie ¿puedes dejar esto? — el niño asintió y lo dejó en una esquina de la caja sin antes agitarlo y tratar de descifrar lo que llevaba adentro.

James se acercó al librero y escondió los polvos mágicos que se había robado, sabía que nadie los agarraría ¿quién buscaría en los libros de su tía? La tarde había pasado lenta y amena. Su papá y tío Draco platicaban de cosas del ministerio y civilizadamente. James no entendía porqué su tía Herms ayudaba a los demás a hacer su fiesta ¿no se supone que los festejados no hacen nada? Encogió de hombros, quizás era una costumbre muggle que su padre aún no le había dicho y le agradaba bastante saber que eso no se aplicaba en él.

James se había prometido no fastidiar a su tío, al menos porque no quería arruinar la fiesta de su tía favorita. Habían comido cosas muggles que jamás había probado y que le gustaba bastante.

Draco estaba contento hasta cierto punto, Ron no se había presentado y aunque sabía que Hermione le fastidiaba el hecho de uno de sus amigos no viniese a su cumpleaños a él le caía de maravilla. Hasta que el timbré sonó y un James emocionado fue directo a abrir mucho antes de uno pudiese abrir la boca y gritó "Tío Ron está aquí." Las facciones de Draco se tensaron más.

— Perdón por la tardanza — rió divertido y saludó a todos efusivamente menos a Malfoy que sólo dio una cabezada en seco.

— ¡De seguro fuiste a comprarle un regalo a Hermione! — cruzó de brazos y dijo mordazmente, su novia lo sabía, todos lo sabían a él jamás le caería bien Ronald ¿para que hacerse de la vista gorda? — ¡Ah, no! Espera, no te veo nada ¿no alcanza el sueldo? A Potter le va bien.

— Draco — comentó irritada Hermione, sonriendo nerviosamente a Ron.

— Malfoy, le traje su regalo a Hermione. ¿Y tú regalo? ¡Ah, es cierto! ¿Qué ya te desheredaron, verdad? Eres una mancha en el árbol genealógico de los Black y los Malfoy.

— Ron — dijo Ginny — ¿No es la fiesta de Hermione? ¡Vamos a partir el pastel! Mañana tenemos que trabajar y no somos tan afortunados como ustedes dos de tener vacaciones.

— Aún pesa mi apellido en el Ministerio de Magia, Ginevra — comentó orgulloso.

Ginny dio una meneada a su varita y el pastel de aspecto horroroso vino volando, mientras le cantaban el "Feliz Cumpleaños" por supuesto que Draco se abstuvo a eso, no por ser novio de Hermione dejaba en lado su odio a cosas muggles. Él seguiría siendo un Malfoy hasta su muerte, podría ser un poco tolerante pero nada más. Además que el pastel no le daba buena pinta, pero todos parecían felices especialmente ella. Sopló las velas después de que había pedido su famoso deseo y que les tomaran una foto a todo el grupo.

— Tía Herms ¿no vas a abrir tus regalos? — James la jaloneó suavemente en su falda, ella le regresó el gesto y asintió.

James echó a correr dándole a su tío George su regalo — Hermione, no es mucho pero espero que te pueda ayudar.

Hermione abrió el regalo, sorprendida al sacar una generosa dotación del Sortilegio — ¿Por qué todo esto?

— Verás — tosió George —. Esto de aquí — le enseñó una caja —. Es una poción para soñar despierto — Hermione alzó la ceja sin comprender —. Es simple pero efectivo, con un frasco de estos podrás llegar a la cumbre de la felicidad es muy, muy realista el efecto dura sólo treinta minutos — Draco gruñó —. Y no quiere decir que siempre se peleen pero uno nunca sabe — encogió de hombros y le señaló otra caja más grande —. Estos de aquí son Detonadores de Señuelo, los puedes ocupar para los indeseados son cuernos negros los puedes dejar caer clandestinamente haciendo un sonido demasiado fuerte y también Polvo Inmediato de Oscuridad, importado de Perú ya para esos días que necesitas pasar desapercibida en segundos ya que Harry no presta su capa invisible — bromeó.

— Pues…gracias, pero ¿no crees que la Guerra ya acabó George?

— Créeme Hermione — le tocó su hombro —. Uno nunca sabe cuando estas cosas se van a necesitar.

Ron, tosió y sacó de su saco un gas lacrimógeno muggle — No es mucho, prometo recompensarte bien. El libro que siempre has querido de primera edición no lo hallo pero prometo hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué un gas? — dijo sin comprender omitiendo lo último que le dijo.

— Para Malfoy — susurró.

Hermione sonrió nerviosamente, le daban regalos extraños ¡estaba completamente segura que jamás los ocuparía! James le dio un dibujo de ella y él abrazados y un tío con un aura negra en la esquina izquierda. Hermione rió divertida y Draco gruñó.

— ¿Y tú regalo, Malfoy? ¿Estás tan pobre que no pudiste comprarle un sencillo regalo? — se mofó Ron.

— No es asunto tuyo, pero si tanto te interesa Weasley, antes de que me arruinaran el día, planeaba ir con Hermione a Espoo en una cabaña que es mía.

Ron no contestó y rodó los ojos fastidiado. La fiesta pasó tranquila hasta que todos se marcharon. Aunque James para su desfortunio olvidó sus polvos.

Draco suspiró — Hasta que se fueron tus odiosos amigos.

— No son odiosos, son especiales. Aunque sigo sin comprender porqué me regalaron esas cosas, quizás aún en el fondo te ven como una amenaza aunque bueno…—encogió de hombros — Si tan sólo sonrieras un poco…

— ¡Pero si sonrió!

— Si jugarás con el hijo de Harry…

— ¡Pero quise tratar y el mocoso me odia!

— Si te llevarás bien con Ron…

— Pides imposibles…

Le sonrió de regreso — Pero así tal cual me gustas…pero si mañana no me despiertas y no vamos a Espoo me enojaré muchísimo contigo Draco Malfoy Black.

— Si tan sólo no fueras tan manipuladora ni mandona — comentó burlón.

— ¡Yo no soy ninguna manipuladora ni mandona! — frunció el ceño y lo golpeó divertidamente en el pecho.

— Y golpeadora de hombres — le regresó el gesto más suavemente.

— Yo…— cayó en el sofá y enseguida se levantó estando a unos cuantos pasos del librero — no… — le dio un golpe suave en el estómago — te…— le picó las costillas haciéndolo reír —estoy…— para finalizar acaloradamente le hizo cosquillas — pegando, Malfoy.

Draco se echó a reír y la empujó suavemente, Hermione tropezó trastabillando con uno de los juguetes que James había dejado tirados en el piso. Su espalda fue a chocar con el librero bruscamente, haciéndola que se sentará. Draco abrió los ojos espantado, viendo arriba de la cabeza de ella caer cosas de colores pero no le dio mucha importancia. Hermione alzó la vista viéndolo, tocándose su cabeza.

— ¡Soy un estúpido! No medí mis fuerzas — le brindó su mano.

Hermione la agarró, mirando a Draco. Sonrió nerviosamente — No te preocupes estoy bien — abrió los ojos, y empezó a ver todo borroso y amarillo, su boca empezó a segregar más saliva, teniendo un sabor a salado. Escuchaba que Draco le decía algo pero todo se hacía más confuso y cada vez lo escuchaba más y más lejos. Sus oídos empezaron a zumbar, hasta que sintió que sus piernas flaquearon y después todo había sido oscuridad.

Cuando se reincorporó en la cama vio todo oscuro.

— ¡Merlín! — escuchó a alguien preocupado que la abrazó — ¿Te encuentras bien? Le hablé a la medimaga y dijo que sólo te habías desmayado, me espante mucho Hermione, ya no hay que jugar de esa manera jamás — le besó la frente.

— Estoy bien, Draco, yo creo que sólo fue el golpe — observó esas orbes grisáceas que la miraban preocupado y sonrió —. Vente a la cama, por cierto ¿cuánto tiempo pasó?

— Dos horas — comentó serio y se acercó a la cama acostándose a su lado —. Soy un idiota no medí mis fuerzas.

— Ya, no pasó nada. ¿En serio pasaron dos horas? Parece como si me hubiese caído apenas hace cinco minutos — meneó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla —. Me gusta saber que te preocupas por mí.

— ¿Sólo un beso en la mejilla? ¿Es mi castigo, Morgana?

— Tu castigo será si no me despiertas temprano… — le dio un beso salvaje en la boca.

— Veremos si te despiertas con lo que planeo hacerte — dijo entre jadeos, mientras le revolvía mucho más su melena y le quitaba lentamente la pijama que con esfuerzos se la había puesto.

— Pruébame — sonrió lujuriosamente.

* * *

¡Hola! :D

¡Hey! Dije que volvería con un _long fic_, muajaja. Es que en serio estas cosas no se pueden evitar así nada más. En serio es un reto para mí escribir sobre ellos no soy buena, soy un caso perdido x.x pero bien vale la pena arriesgarse a escribir Dramione, y que mejor jueces ustedes que saben sobre estos personajes x)

¿Se han desmayado? Yo sí, y es una sensación horrible, por eso juré comer más… *cough* según. En mis tiempos de bella quinceañera sufrí anemia, en fin. ¿Les he dicho que me fascina estás fechas? Pues bien así es, espero que se le hayan pasado bien en **_Halloween_** y **_¡Feliz Día de los Muertos!_**

¿Se dieron cuenta? Ya se nos van a sacar y este capítulo está rosa, pero ya el que sigue empieza la cosa buena. Conforme avance se responderán las preguntas del porqué Ron y Hermione ya nada de nada, porque Draco está desheredado y bueno equis…

Y siempre creo que tendré que poner en mis notas de autora, nunca, ni hoy, ni ahora, ni mañana podré superar este garrafal horror que hizo la _doña_ J.K.R al no dejarlos juntos alegando que los personajes son agua y aceite, en lo que Lauris (o sea yo xD) haciendo mi sonrisa retorcida juró (en vano jaja) que pondré a la _doña_ y la dejaré ver Dragon Ball Z en especial la pareja Vegeta/Bulma y ya después la zarandearé y le diré "¡¿Ves?! Nunca te perdonaré" y saldré llorando bien de telenovela azotando la puerta de su lujosa casa jajaja perdón es que jamás lo podré superar.

Está historia no es una _superproducción _si no simplemente de _transición_, así que es posible que los capítulos no sean tan largos como acostumbro a escribir, recuerden es mi reto y veamos a ver qué sale en todo esto e igual y me animo a hacer una_ superproducción :) _

**Reclamarle a JK Rowling cuesta un encarcelamiento, tener a Draco Malfoy cuesta más que tú vida, dejarme un review no tiene precio.**

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	2. Un mal necesario

_**Capítulo dedicado: **_A mi primis _Princesa Gryffindor_ con todo mi cariño :D

* * *

**Un mal necesario**

**Capítulo 2.**

Cuando abrió los ojos pudo comprobar que se sentía algo cansada, como si en verdad hubiese hecho mucho ejercicio en toda su vida. Le lastimaba la luz que salía de su cuarto, observó a su gato que ronroneaba cerca de la puerta. Bajó su vista y descubrió una mano algo laxa y posesiva en su vientre, sonrió, el cuerpo de su amado lucía de una manera raramente transversal en la cama. No lo quiso despertar después de la fiesta de ayer, y del terrible dolor que se había golpeado, fue al baño.

— Realmente haces honor a la casa en la que estudiabas Hermione — frunció la cejas, mientras que con su mano se meneaba la melena enteramente esponjada. Lucía como si se hubiese puesto borracha. Bostezó con pereza y se puso la bata.

Cuando agarró la suya se extrañó de ver una bata carmín, de etiqueta, la tocó y se extrañó. Sabía que él no se permitiría ese tipo de lujos, menos ella lo dejaría, estaba segura que esa bata costaba una cama con sábanas y colchas. No tomó importancia de todas formas, cualquiera podía tener lujos de vez en cuando, como ella, que derrochaba su dinero en los libros. Se puso las pantuflas dispuesta para ir a hacer el desayuno de ambos, acarició a su gato y bajó las escaleras. Vio todo el desastre que había, suspiró de cansancio por eso odiaba las fiesta de cualquier índole, bueno, odiaba las fiestas que se hacían en la casa, porque ellos deshacían y uno es el que se jodía arreglando la casa.

Vio el dibujo de Jamie, adoraba esa niño molesto, era tierno lindo y gentil. Tampoco entendía a George con sus regalos extraños, mucho menos el regalo de Ron ¿gas lacrimógeno? Bueno, sonrió, era Ron. Meneó la cabeza mientras prendía fuego al estilo muggle en la estufa, haría los típicos huevos, estaba cansada como para hacer alguna faena en la cocina pese a que no era demasiado buena en ese tipo de cosas. Los huevos refritos eran su especialidad, con sumo cuidado los puso en ambos platos.

— ¡Oh Croshanks bájate de la barra si ya sabes que no debes subirte! — Habló imperativa.

— Huele rico — Habló una voz dulce a sus espaldas, Hermione sonrió —. El olor a huevos fritos me levantó, adoro tu especialidad en realidad.

— Lo sé, por eso los hice — sonrió mientras daba la vuelta su sonrisa en seguida se desdibujó ¿qué mala broma era esa? — ¿Qué haces en mi casa Draco Malfoy? — Habló desdeñosamente con veneno en la boca, lamentó haber dejado su varita en su cama.

— ¿De qué hablas Hermione? — Habló confundido, después comprendió su enojo y se sentó en la silla, ella arqueó una ceja creíblemente molesta — Perdona por no haberte despertado temprano para nuestro viaje…

— Lárgate de mi casa — sentenció con odio —. No eres bienvenido aquí.

Draco soltó una risa burlesca — Estaba cansado me dejaste cansado…sabes que cuando te propones las cosas…

— ¿Estas sordo Malfoy? — Apretó su boca, tensó los ojos — ¿Cómo entraste aquí? ¡Lárgate de mi casa no eres bienvenido!

Draco desdibujó su sonrisa, algo le decía que ella en verdad hablaba en serio — Hermione no te enojes en realidad…

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? — Gritó horrorizada — ¿¡Me acabas de tutear!

— ¡Para ya! Siempre te digo así, además el traslador parte a lo hora que quieras, en serio tomaste muy a pecho lo que me dijiste en la noche.

— ¿A pecho? — Desvió la vista y sonrió al ver al menos que tenía le gas a su alcance lo tomó con facilidad — No lo repetiré Malfoy, no quiero tu trasero albino que ensucié mis sillas — entonces reparó en su atuendo, andaba en bóxer, sin camisa, lucía bien, despeinado — ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Por qué estás así?

— No entiendo Hermione…

— ¡Deja de llamarme así! — Chilló — No dudaré en usar el gas… — sentenció y por primera vez Malfoy se relajó…al menos por unos segundos.

— ¿Cómo pretendes que te llame? ¿Ah? ¿Granger? — Asintió con más tranquilidad — ¿Qué por qué tengo estas ropas _Granger?_ Es porque vivo, como, trabajo y duermo aquí.

— Mientes — siseó — ¿Dónde está Ron? ¿Qué le hiciste?

Draco Malfoy no podía soportar más, para hacer un enojamiento de niña ya era suficiente ¿qué le pasaba? — ¡No sé dónde mierdas este el puñetero de Ron! Más bien ¿qué no le hice? A ese hijo de puta que lo odio…

Hermione cerró los ojos, apretó lo quijada — Escuché suficiente viniendo de un hurón como tú, hazme el favor de salir de mi casa.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Soltó una risa enojado — ¿De esta manera? Ya deja de compórtate como una mocosa, lo siento ¿era eso? ¿Querías verme pedir perdón? ¡Ya está!

— ¿Comportarme? ¡Ni siquiera me conoces en lo absoluto Malfoy! — Gritó enojada — Es tu problema que estés así vestido nadie te dijo que te vistieras así, ¿perdón de qué? Lo único que quiero es ver tu cuerpo lejos de mi casa.

— No.

— Ni siquiera sé porqué no te quieres largar de mi casa, ¿sabes que soy una sangre sucia, no? — Draco descompuso su mirada perplejo — Oh sí lo sé, ahora lárgate, porque yo tampoco deseo a albinos sangre puras que pisen mi casa, juro que si utilizo el gas…

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa? — Gruñó y sin pensarlo Hermione apretó la válvula de gas — ¿Por qué? — Draco se restregó los ojos, soltando un ligero grito.

— Te lo advertí Malfoy, con una Granger no se juega, lárgate de mi casa — lo empezó a sacar de empujones, cuando cerró la puerta, soltó el gas y echo a correr por su varita que estaba enterrada en un montón de ropa, bajó las escaleras como rayo y soltó un conjuro mental en la puerta. Suspiró ¿qué había sido todo eso? — ¿Ron? — Gritó sin respuesta.

Gruñó para sus adentros, ¿qué jodidos hacía Draco Malfoy en su casa? ¿Y dónde diantres se había metido Ron? Inspeccionó cada habitación con agilidad sin tener éxito, frustrada le habló a Ginny comprendiendo que no valía la pena que alguien le había hecho una broma de mal gusto. Al tercer pitido, Ginny contestó.

— ¿Diga?

— Ginny, ¿qué demonios hace Malfoy en mi casa? — Siseó Hermione — ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

— ¿Qué dices? Ron está donde siempre debe de estar y Draco bueno… ¿se enojaron?

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Habló confundida — ¿Cómo que Ron siempre ha estado dónde siempre debe de estar? ¿Y cómo no me voy a enojar con Malfoy? ¡Por Merlín Ginny…es Malfoy!

— Bueno a veces él es…tan odioso e impulsivo pero en realidad te quiere mucho.

Hermione soltó un bufido burlesco — Por supuesto que me quiere — ironizó — ¡Pero seis metros bajo tierra!

— De acuerdo, pelearon demasiado fuerte esta vez…

— ¿Vez? — La castaña se empezaba a desesperar — Si siempre nos peleamos Ginny, ¿quién me hizo esta broma?

— ¿Broma? — Habló extrañada — De acuerdo respira tranquila, ¿dónde está Draco?

— En la calle, dónde más debería de estar — Ginny soltó una risotada — ¿De qué te ríes? Le eché el gas lacrimógeno ¿y Ron?

— En su departamento, ¿por qué está Draco en la calle? ¿Cómo que le echaste gas?

— ¿En su departamento? ¿Desde cuándo Ron tiene departamento cuando vivimos juntos? ¿Por qué le dices a Malfoy, Draco? ¿Qué tiene de malo que le haya echado gas?

— Me estás asustando Hermione — habló temerosa la pelirroja —. Mi hermano no vive contigo Hermione, el que ha vivido contigo desde hace cinco años es Draco.

— Mientes, ya basta de bromas Ginevra que no ando de humor.

— No son bromas — después calló unos momentos —. Iré para allá.

Hermione gruñó a modo afirmativo y colgaron el teléfono. Se asomó por la ventana y observó con asombro que ahí estaba Draco, viendo con fijeza la puerta, frustrado y en bóxer. Alzó las cejas e hizo un mohín ¿por qué carajos no se marchaba? Frunció la nariz quizás cuando viniera Ginny todo se arreglaría de una manera u otra. Olía diferente estaba segura que no era el aroma de Ron que estaba impregnado en su cuarto, olía a algo caro ¿se había acostado con Draco Malfoy? Y por eso en realidad no se acordaba de ¿nada? Tampoco recordaba haber bebido alguna sustancia alcohólica.

Vio las ropas tiradas de hombre y juntó las cejas, sabía que esas ropas no eran de Ron, él nunca vestiría así. Trajes ultramente finos, ahogó un grito y algo la hizo echarse a abrir uno de los armarios estaba atiborrados de túnicas y ropas muggles de marca ¿por qué…? No, de marca era decir poco, ni siquiera las cosas caras que salían en la televisión eran poca cosa, las telas de ambas se sentían diferentes y estaba más que segura que esas ropas no eran para nada de Ron.

Finalmente sintió algo en su estómago y una punzada de culpabilidad cruzó por su cuerpo, sentía una especie de lástima por Malfoy haberlo dejado a la intemperie abrió la ventana mientras agarraba su pantalón, descubrió su varita mágica pero de idiota se la iba a aventar, ¿qué demonios había pasado? ¿Realmente se había acostado con Draco Malfoy?

— ¡Hey… Malfoy! — El chico la miró extrañado, sus ojos grises brillaban de enojo contenido y de extrañeza.

— ¿Te vas a dignar a abrir la jodida puerta? — Bufó.

— En realidad no, sólo te iba a pasar esto — le aventó su pantalón —. Vístete, y en verdad lo que haya pasado ayer en la noche olvídalo ¿quieres?

Draco agarró su pantalón de casimir en el aire y la fulminó — ¿Olvidarlo? ¡¿Olvidarlo, así sin más? — Su respiración se volvió peligrosa — Dame mi varita.

— Ni en un millón de años, hurón.

Cuando Draco se puso su pantalón, escuchó las risita de Ginny, en realidad no sabía qué mierda había pasado, en un momento había gozado con Hermione la noche y su cumpleaños y al otro día estaba semidesnudo, afuera de su propia casa. Y todo por qué, ¿por qué lo había agotado? ¿No se supone que se tenía que poner una especie de orgullo? ¡Caray, lo había agotado…a él! Además, eso era algo completamente absurdo. Torció el gesto al ver acercarse la melena de fuego de la pecosa, ¿no estaba haciendo algo grande? Ginny lo empujó.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? Ahora si arruinaste todo.

— ¿Hacer de qué? — Se defendió ceñudo — ¡Ni siquiera sé qué demonios le pasa!

— ¡Hermione querida ven y baja abrirme! — Gritó, Hermione asintió — ¡No jodas! ¡Hasta hechizo protector hizo! Enserio que la jodiste a lo grande Draco…

Cuando Hermione entró, observó que Draco quería entrar y detuvo a ambos — A él no, ¿dónde está Ron? ¿Está enojado conmigo?

Ginny miró a Draco y él encogió de hombros — ¿Ves, a lo que me refiero? Está completamente loca, le pedí perdón por no haberla despertado temprano, y aún así me sacó de la casa, dice que le deje de gastar bromas — refunfuñó.

— Hermione, creo que los dos tenemos que entrar y arreglar esto…

Hermione se hizo a un lado y los dejó pasar, a Malfoy más de compromiso y a petición de su amiga que de otra cosa.

— Te escucho — Draco se fue a la esquina, mientras Ginny se sentaba en un sillón y Hermione enfrente de ella — ¿Qué pasó?

— Increíble — gruñía Draco — ¿Por qué tenía que hablarle a la duende esa para arreglar nuestros problemas?

Hermione se sintió extraña — De acuerdo, desperté al lado de Draco Malfoy.

— ¿Nada más? — Ella asintió y Ginny se mofó — ¡Pero desde hace cinco años te despiertas con Draco Malfoy!

— ¡No es cierto! — Chilló Hermione furiosa ¿por qué la trataban de una loca? — ¡Desde hace siete años despierto con Ronald Weasley!

Hubo un silencio incómodo, Draco se quedó atónito Ginny quitó el silencio con un sonido seco y sonrió algo nerviosa — ¿De qué hablas?

— No, la pregunta es ¿de qué hablan todos ustedes? ¡Dentro de un mes me caso con Ron! Siempre he sido novia de Ron, ¿desde cuándo Malfoy visita mi casa? ¿Por qué vino a mi cumpleaños? ¿En verdad vino a mi cumpleaños? ¿Por qué me exige cosas?

— ¿Hablas en serio? — Preguntó Draco, fulminándola con la mirada — Para ser una Gryffindor te estás comportando demasiado estúpida — Ginny se levantó del sillón mirando a ambos alternadamente. Le dolía bastante lo que estaba diciendo, le dolía infinitamente —. Te enojas por una idiotez, ¿eres la Hermione que conozco?

— Tu ni me conoces Malfoy — entrecerró los ojos furiosa —. No pretendas conocerme cuando en realidad no lo es, no eres ni serás bienvenido en mi casa ¿y por qué le hablas? — Dirigió la mirada a Ginny.

— Por ti, Hermione — habló con confusión, medio molesta — ¡Por qué lo amas!

Hermione soltó un grito agudo, abriendo sus ojos como platos — ¡Amo a Ron! ¿Cómo puedo amar al enemigo de Harry? ¡A mi propio enemigo!

Draco soltó una cara de frialdad, y de tristeza, sabía que hablaba en serio lo sabía pero ¿por qué?

— ¿No bromeas verdad?

— ¿Por qué deberías de hacerlo con algo tan importante?

Ginny le retuvo su mirada, escrutándola para mirarla si en verdad lo decía porque estaba realmente furiosa con su novio pero observó que en verdad no mentía — Necesitas ir con el medimago — sentenció.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¡Me encuentro perfectamente bien! Él — señaló a Malfoy —, es la mancha negra de mi casa es el que se tiene que ir.

— No sé Hermione, ¿sabes lo que pasó en la noche?

— No — habló por debajo —. Pero eso no explica que tenga que ir con el medimago, pude haber estado borracha o algo así. Me drogó — balbuceó —. De una manera extraña lo invitaron a mi fiesta y me drogó.

Ginny arqueó una ceja roja — Eso no tiene sentido, y si lo fuera no creo que seas tan tonta, andas con Ron ¿no es así?

— ¡Por supuesto! — Sentenció con orgullo.

— Entonces ¿por qué te acostaste con Draco? Y no te echo ninguna droga, si fuese así ¿crees que lo dejaríamos? — Hermione se sintió desubicada — En realidad algo te pasó y es por eso que necesitamos ir con el medimago Hermione, algo se perdió en tu mente.

— De acuerdo — sentenció —. Pero que no vaya él.

— Tengo que ir — gritó Draco — ¡Me importas, carajo!

Ella soltó una risa burlona — Sólo te importas tú solo.

— Irá — habló Ginny, se sentía rara, como la mamá de esos dos cuando ella era más joven que ellos dos —. Quizás el medimago lo necesite no lo sé, le hablaré a Harry y a Ron.

Hermione asintió y subió por un suéter.

— ¿Qué crees que tenga Ginevra? — Por fin habló Draco, con los brazos cruzados, viendo detenidamente las escaleras donde había subido Hermione.

— No lo sé, luce confundida y al mismo tiempo completamente segura de todo, es como no sé ¿pasó algo?

— No — habló seco —. Desperté, no la vi y supuse que estaba cocinando porque empecé a oler comida, y de repente me dijo que me largara de su casa y me preguntaba dónde mierda estaba tu hermano y luego ahora…

— Lo sé, ¿por qué piensa que sigue con Ron? — Meneó la cabeza — Le hablaré a Harry y a Ron.

Draco no dijo nada, en realidad no entendía nada, lo tenía todo en un momento y de repente ya no tenía nada, al principio pensó que Hermione se estaba desquitando pero no era así, en verdad podía verla su repudio hacía él, como cuando estaban en la escuela…y podía creer que ella en verdad pensaba que se iba a casar con el pobre de mierda. Desvió la vista ella no bajaba y luego… ¿qué pasaría después? ¿Por qué se comportaba tan niña? Perderían su viaje y todo, en verdad le había dolido bastante todo lo que le había dicho, había cumplido su cometido el haberlo herido.

— Ya está — se acercó el duende rojo —. Hablé con ambos y nos veremos en San Mungo, ¿tienen polvos flu? — Asintió — ¿Piensas ir sin camisa? — Por primera vez reparó en su apariencia que se encontraba semidesnudo.

— Mi ropa esta en nuestro cuarto, no sé si ella se ponga loca.

Ella meditó y no dijo nada, Hermione bajó con unas medias ceñidas de color negras, y unas sandalias junto con un blusón holgado azul marino y una torera negra — Toma — le aventó su camisa de vestir a Draco —. Para que andes decente — la tomó en el aire y de inmediato se la empezó a abrochar —.Tu varita esta en un lugar seguro, quizás todos piensen que eres bueno pero yo no.

Draco no dijo nada, ni prestó atención para mirarla — Hablé con Harry y Ron los veremos en San Mungo.

— Sigo diciendo que esto es tan innecesario y estúpido — suspiró rodando los ojos.

Ginny no le prestó atención — ¿Dónde están los polvos?

Draco se le adelantó a Hermione, sacándolos de un cofrecito — ¿Cómo supiste que estaban ahí? Ron y yo los escondimos ahí por Jamie ya que hechizamos el cofre.

Draco torció el gesto y la fulminó. Ron y ella, ¡sus bolas! Eso lo habían dicho y hechizados ellos dos, no le contestó no le veía necesario — ¡San Mungo! — Gritó mientras echaba los polvos a la chimenea.

Hermione lo miró raro, le había echado una mirada de odio mezclado con melancolía, así no era Malfoy, pero también Malfoy era un mentiroso de los grandes, no prestó más atención después de que su amiga dijo las palabras y se perdió en el fuego verdoso. Le resultaba raro que en verdad Malfoy supiese dónde estaban los polvos ¿qué estaba pasando? Cuando gritó San Mungo y fue transportada por esos fuegos verdosos, observó a Harry que frunció las cejas mientras le hablaba una Ginny demasiado aprisa. Observó la hostilidad de Malfoy hacía Ron y a un Ron algo encorvado mientras desprendía un odio hacía el platinado, ella no prestó más atención y se enganchó en los brazos de Ron — ¿Dónde diantres estabas?

Ginny dejó de hablar mirando la escena, Ron se quedó tieso, mientras Draco caminó a zanjadas, empujando a Ron — Ni te atrevas a tocarla.

Ron lo empujó — Oh vamos no empiecen, pronto Hermione va a ser atendida es una gran suerte que Harry tenga alguna que otra palanca — comunicó Ginny algo cansina

— Siempre y cuando este bastardo no la toque — arrastró las palabras Draco.

— ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo si es mi novio? — Se plantó delante de él. Draco no desdibujó su mirada cruel pese a los comentarios que le dolían de su actual novia y futura esposa.

— ¿Novio? — Balbuceó con torpeza algo lívido Ron.

— Señorita Granger — una mujer regordeta los llamó —. Síganme.

Todos los siguieron, Draco apartado de todos. Hermione estaba cerca de Ron y Ginny miraba la reacción de Draco hacía con su hermano, no le gustaba verlos así a nadie, le agradaba de una manera bizarra Draco Malfoy, había perdido mucho pero había ganado más estando con su amiga y por eso le tenía respeto. Harry lucía nervioso, todo lo que le había contado su esposa lucía descabellado, como si fuese el pasado, y él ya no quería pasar por eso, de por sí…no es que le cayera mal Draco, en realidad si le caía mal pero su presencia arrogante era buena, hasta cierto punto.

Cuando entraron al consultorio olía a menta penetrante — Siéntense — El doctor tenía una mirada inquisitoria, usaba anteojos y era larguirucho — ¿Qué le ocurre?

— Dicen… — el medimago alzó la ceja — En realidad no me acuerdo de nada — Ron la miró abriendo los ojos.

— Explíquese, ¿desde cuándo? ¿De qué se acuerda? ¿Conoce a las personas que la rodean?

Hermione asintió — Las conozco a todas, mis amigos que ambos se casaron Ginevra y Harry Potter, mi novio Ronald y Draco Malfoy — sentenció —. En realidad fue una mañana rara, desperté al lado de Malfoy, cuando mi novio es Ronald, dicen que no es así, pero en verdad no miento, creo que quieren jugar con mi mente, verá ayer fue mi cumpleaños pero a veces les gusta gastar bromas — habló al final sin mucho convencimiento.

— ¿Te parece que soy de las personas que les gusta perder mi tiempo en bromas idiotas, Granger? — Saltó Draco furioso.

— De acuerdo, usted afirma esas cuestiones — miró a sus acompañantes —. Señorita Granger me haría el favor de ir a que le hagan unas pruebas — ella asintió creyendo que era de mal gusto que le hicieran esas cosas, el doctor se dirigió a ellos — ¿Qué pasó?

Ginny se levantó — No lo sabemos por eso la traemos aquí, mire medimago, Hermione anduvo con mi hermano — señaló a Ron —. Pero conoció a Draco Malfoy quien se enamoraron eternamente y demás tonterías románticas, llevan cinco años de noviazgo y teóricamente en un mes se casarían, pero ella afirma que Ron es su novio y que Draco Malfoy es su rival, quien en épocas de estudios lo fue, ¿me entiende?

Sus ojos pardos la escudriñaban a fondo, después se desviaron al rubio — ¿Ingirió algo? ¿Pasó algo antes?

Draco meneó la cabeza — ¡Espere sí! Estábamos jugando y se golpeó la cabeza y se desmayó… ¿no quiere decir que perdió la memoria verdad? — Habló nervioso.

— Con que se golpeó la cabeza — meditó —. No, en realidad no creo que haya perdido la memoria de ser así creo que no recordaría a algunas personas, simplemente está confundida.

— ¿Confundida? — Saltó Draco — Es poco decir, ¿qué le pasa?

— Es pronto decirlo — habló con parsimonia —. Con los resultados se averiguará, por lo pronto la cabeza de su amiga cree que el señor pelirrojo es su futuro novio y usted es su enemigo, creo que lo mejor es que dejemos que su fantasía fluya.

— ¿Quiere decir que finja ser su novio? — Habló perplejo.

— Como si te costara trabajo Ronald — habló molesta su hermana.

— Así es, no creo que sea conveniente que confundamos más la cabeza de la señorita Granger — sacó su varita y dio un meneada a ella —. Los resultados básicos ya se encuentras disponibles — leyó con detenimiento —. No hay anomalías, tendremos que esperar los demás, mientras es conveniente que el actual novio se marché del lugar hasta nuevo aviso y que el anterior novio lo suplante.

— ¿Estás idiota o algo así? — Gritó Draco — Cree que será así de fácil, ¿cree que lo dejaré toquetear a mi novia o que la besé?

— Es necesario — recalcó el hombre sin perder compostura —. De lo contrario podrían confundir a la señorita y hacer un mal aún peor. Así se hará hasta que sabemos qué es lo que tiene.

— ¡Bien! Por mi no hay problema — Sonrió Ron.

Hermione llegó — ¿Y bien?

— Todo estará bien — se acercó Ron —. Sólo que el medimago nos avise cuándo pasamos por tus resultados verás que todo estará bien.

— Lo sé, no hay nada de qué preocuparse — lo abrazó.

Draco saltó — Donde la toques — susurró con violencia y veneno.

— Es mi novia — sonrió Ronald,

— No abuses Ronald Weasley de la poca paciencia que tengo.

Draco salió del lugar sin esperar a nadie, furioso, frustrado, confundido, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había llegado de esa manera así? Se detuvo en un bloque de muro antes de regresar a su casa, _a su antigua casa_. ¿Qué sería de él? ¡Mierda! Pateó el bloque y camino hacia una chimenea, bastardo pecoso, ahora tendría que fingir que se odiaban como en los viejos tiempos y que ese idiota la manoseara, qué pedazo de mierda. Tenía que irse como si nunca hubiese existido en la vida de Hermione y tenía que hacerle creer que él iba a ser su esposo no aquel estúpido, también quedaba otra cuestión ¿a dónde viviría? Por supuesto que a Malfoy Manor ni siquiera aunque se estuviese muriendo iría a parar allí. Estaba desheredado, sin casa, con mucha ropa que no pensaba vender primero muerto, sin dinero. Maldijo su mala suerte, encontraría la causa, algo le había dado de tomar ese pelirrojo idiota o quizás el mocoso ese, no, lo dudaba, el mocoso era bueno con su tía, tenía que ser plan de Ronald, si, pues estaba jugando con fuego si quería quitarle a su chica ¡oh sí! Estaba demasiado estúpido como para haberlo retado.

Cada que decía el nombre de _su casa _se sentía idiota ¿por qué la dejó nombrarla así? De un jarrón agarró los polvos y los echó en la chimenea,

— ¡Croshanks! — Gritó. '_Estúpido gato'_ pensó mientras se metía a la chimenea, por primera vez, sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

¡Hola! :D

No tengo perdón de nadie (soy una irresponsable de la versh) y lo peor de todo es que no tengo una mega mentira o algo que diga "Oh pobre Lauris, por eso te tardaste tanto en actualizar no te preocupes ya para la otra" ¡Que vasca de escritora soy! Pero bueno lo intenté, espero que les guste :)

¿Tienen twitter? ¡Por qué yo sí! Muajaja no ya en serio, espero que me puedan agregar para así charlar de lo lindo ¿dale?

http: / / twitter. com/xlauris (acomodan los espacios)

¡Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews a: Friidaaa, Usagi Kou, MarceM1912, silviota, Bulmita su, Kawaii Bitchy, Liz, Sofines, Stars, AaniKIAaa, Lady Aristocrat Malfoy, Hatte, AngieShields, Pekosita y Lesval.

**¡No olviden dejar reviews nenas! xP**

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


End file.
